dragon_piecefandomcom-20200216-history
A Time for Healing Part 2
Previous: A Time for Healing Part 1 She only had 10 pieces left before it was done. A nice big puzzle with a sweet little bunny on the front of it. Usagi put another piece onto it, and from there it was clear sailing, well, relatively speaking. The ship had run into some of the strangest weather and creatures that it ever had. That was saying something, too. They had already been through an entire Grandline first half. Not to mention the entire dream world they just plowed through, even though that wasn't on the ship, it was still strange enough. Now they were in the New World, and luck was about to take off the gloves. There was very little room for error, in fact she probably shouldn't have been lounging around with her puzzle at that point. She should have--'' '''Voice:' HYAAAH!!! Crash! Usagi looked up, she heard it come from the deck. Her sword was grabbed up and tied around her waist in an instant and she ran up the stairs to the deck. That's when she saw him, Chio was back in full form, and he was doing flips off of the railing, even going so far as to jump completely across the deck and land on the railing on the other side. '' '''Usagi: '''What exactly are you doing out of bed? looked over to see one of the logs for a camp fire was shattered into splinters in the middle of the deck. Shouldn't you start with 2x4's first? '''Chio:' Hey Usagi, I woke up this morning, and the pain was completely gone. smiled at her Usagi: You may have healed, but there's nothing to say that your inner wounds won't reopen if you aren't careful. You should really take it easy your first time out. couldn't help but smile back, despite her serious demeanor Chio: Awww don't be such a spoiled sport, Usagi, come join me! We can have loads of fun! flips down from the upper railing and landed on the deck. From the side, he kicked up his bo that was leaning on the main mast. I'll go easy on you, I promise. smile turned into a grin as he twirled his bo with great ease around his body. Usagi: Oh, dear sweet, loveable Chio, who says I need you to go easy on m- an instant she drew her sword and swiped it, and he countered by angling his bo in a manner to block it and at the same time not get cut by its immensely sharp edge. With a dash forward, she slashed her sword toward him, this time he leaned completely backward and flipped to avoid her. As he touched down again, he landed on his hands, and spun around at breakneck speed. Chio: '''Chio Spinning Flash! kicking straight for her, forcing her to duck down low. As she did, she jabbed at him, coming very close until he bent around it at an impossible angle. Kamie! ''Chio flipped up into the air this time, coming down toward her with a falling ax kick. He stopped himself as his other foot touched the ground, his heel so very close to her head. He felt awfully proud of himself, catching her off guard. Then he looked down to see that her sword was mere inches away from his chest, if she wanted to, she could have run him through, while she would have obtained a type 3 concussion. '' ''They smiled at one another as they got to their feet, and Usagi sheathed her sword. '' '''Usagi: '''I'm glad you're feeling better, I was wondering when we would have another sparring session. I need to keep up with myself now that we're finally here. walked to the railing and leaned against it with her elbows. '''Chio: Yeah, I think I know what you're referring to. leaned his back against it, looking at her. Her hair was quite shining and beautiful along with the rays of the sun. You're thinking about that Sakura woman, aren't you? Usagi: '''Nodded She bested me, and she seemed to be going at half of her strength. I was so hysterically out classed, and she was having fun. Her moves... they wasted no effort at all, they were so fluid in their execution. I need to refine my style if I am to survive out there. If I don't get some serious improvements in, there's a chance none of us are going to make it. '''Chio: Ah, come on Usagi, it's not all that bad. You survived for a reason, and the way you fought those card men, they couldn't even keep up with you. Me, I've got a few extra scars to add to my arrangement. She smiled at him, and then she looked down to his side where she found the worst of the scars the card knights left. That's when she recalled what he said the day before. They shared a moment of silence at that point. Chio gazed off at the calm side of the New World's fantastic sea. The kind of sea that could probably turn black and eat them alive if it really wanted to. '' '''Chio:' I use to be afraid of them. Usagi looked up at him again, and saw that his eyes were meeting hers again. Chio: Now I know that they are just text in the story of my life. Still kind of irks me when a stranger asks me about them. Many have. You are one of the very few people I've confied in. Other than you and Rinji, I do not care to talk about it, but I am no longer afraid of it. Usagi inched close enough to lean against him, and she put her head on his shoulder. Usagi: I'll never ask again. That I promise. That doesn't mean I am not open for you to talk to. Chio: I know his head against hers, and felt his cheek against her long, pink, beautiful hair. I know. ---- Ricky: ---alright, we'll meet up in the Colleen Square at midnight. Bring the goods. As the Den Den Mushi hung up, Ricky looked over at the girls, who both had their very special knives out. Alice held hers safely away from the both of them, her hands holding Nikk's arm and body straight in formation. She instructed her to thrust her body forward and jab with all of her force with her Mortal Blade. Ricky: 'Girls, how many times must I tell you? It's not the force you put into the jab, it's the fluidity, you have to --GAH!!!! ''He looked to his side to see two eyes and a wide grin staring right at him. '' '''Ricky: '''You snuck up on me, I have to admit, that is one freaky ability you got there, Captain. ''Rinji began to appear more and more, his white stripes spiraling into view along with his purple fur solidifying to make his clothes appear as well. A very stylish, blue zuit suit appearing along with a golden tie. '''Rinji: Yes, indeed it is. You said you have business in Fringe, correct? Ricky: Yes, quite a bit of belli to be made in a big city island like Fringe. Rinji: We already have more money than we could possibly imagine now. Why the sudden interest in more? Ricky: '''Business never sleeps, and neither should we. This money we have won't last forever. '''Rinji: This is true, and our journey is far from over. Let's just hope that adventure is looking for us. Padrino Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories